User blog:John Pan/European Federation
Endwar: World War Three =European Federation= The aggressive forces of the European Federation rely on mobility and firepower to overcome the enemy. EF units are highly specialized and excel in a single combat role, requiring them to be combined to form a powerful combat force. Their highly mechanized nature allows them to quickly shift from a defensive layout to an offensive land-grabbing stance. Tier 1: Field Operations Charlemagne *Production: Sturmpionere, Grenadiers, Meekrat 1A2, LV-20 Charlemagne Sturmpionere *300MP 9POP 4 Men. 30MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x FN P90 *Abilities **Repair **Clear **Detect (Passive) **Deploy Shields (Doctrinal): The squad will deploy their ballistic shields, reducing their movement speed by 33% but also decreasing their received accuracy and received damage by 50%. Active until toggled off. Takes 3 seconds to deploy or stow their shields. **Throw Flashbang (15MU): The squad will throw an audio-visual interference grenade at the target. Infantry caught in the blast will be stunned and unable to function regularly during the next 5 seconds. Cooldown 30 seconds. Sturmpionere are specialized infantry dedicated to the breaching of enemy defensive lines. They are great at close-quarters combat, and can still perform repairs and entry-level battlefield defense construction. Grenadiers *250MP 6POP 5 Men. 25MP to reinforce. *Armament: 5x G36A2 *Production: Reinforced Steel Barricade, Sandbags *Abilities **Throw Grenade (20MU): The Grenadier squad will toss a concussive grenade at the target location. Concussive grenades have a tiny blast radius, but will completely ignore cover. Cooldown 30 seconds. *Upgrades **MG36A2 (60MU): Upgrades the squad with a single MG36A2 5.56mm Squad Automatic Weapon. This variant of the G36A2 is effective at proving fire support at medium range, and can be fired on the move. Requires Tier 2. Grenadiers are the backbone of the European Federation's armed forces. They are effective frontline infantry and can take on garrisoned infantry quite effectively. Meekrat 1A2 *210MP 2POP. *Armament: 1x MG3 *Abilities **Capture Point The Meekrat 1A2 is a lightweight utility truck that has roll cages instead of armor. Therefore, it is extremely vulnerable to enemy fire, but carries an MG3. It can be used for fire support and can capture points as well. LV-20 Charlemagne *100MP 10FU *Abilities **Convert into Field Operations Charlemagne **Convert into Mechanization Charlemagne **Convert into Support Charlemagne **Convert into Heavy Vehicle Charlemagne The LV-20 Charlemagne is the main logistics and command truck of the European Federation's armed forces. Charlemagne Trucks can be converted into static base buildings anywhere in friendly territory. They also serve to secure the territory point from capture, and double that sector's resource income. Tier 2: Support Charlemagne *Cost: 200MP 20FU *Requirements: Tier 1 *Production: Panzerjägers, Flakbadger, Eaglefly *Upgrades **Medics (60MU): Stations three medics at the Mechanization Charlemagne. They will automatically heal any nearby friendly infantry. Panzerjägers *250MP 6POP 5 Men. 25MP to reinforce. *Armament: 2x NTW-20, 3x G36A2 *Abilities **Fire Panzerfaust 3 (25MU): The squad will fire a PzF 3, a disposable anti-tank rocket, doing considerable damage to the vehicle. The PzF 3 will damage the vehicle's drivetrain if it succeeds in bringing the vehicle's health below 75%. Cooldown 30 seconds. Panzerjägers are light anti-tank infantry. Equipped with two powerful NTW-20 anti-material rifles, they can reliably destroy light vehicles. Should they encounter heavy vehicles, they can deploy disposable anti-tank rockets. Flakbadger *300MP 40FU 9POP. *Armament: 1x Flugabwehrkaone 20mm Zwilling *Abilities **Set up/Pack up (1.5 seconds) **Discharge smoke (30MU): Fires all of the smoke canisters on the Flakbadger, concealing it from enemy line-of-sight. Cooldown 60 seconds. *Upgrades **Air Defense Suite (45MU): Sets up a Fire Control Radar on the roof of the Flakbadger. Increases the accuracy and anti-aircraft capabilities of the vehicle. Also attaches two missile pods on either side of the turret, each carrying two LFK NG SAMs. Vastly increases its anti-aircraft firepower. The Flakbadger is a Badger APC that has been converted into a light anti-aircraft platform. Equipped with a twin 20mm autocannon that must be set up to use, it can provide effective fire support for ground troops against infantry and light vehicles. It can be upgraded to increase its effectiveness against enemy aircraft. Eaglefly *200MP 2 POP *Abilities **Return to Charlemagne: The Eaglefly will return to the Charlemagne for repairs and recharging. After a ten seconds it will automatically resume normal operations. The Eaglefly is a small helicopter-drone. Equipped with a powerful E/O sensor suite, it can detect enemy units in a massive radius. However, it is extremely fragile and will be instantly destroyed by any credible AA fire. Tier 3: Mechanization Charlemagne *Cost: 200MP 60FU *Requirements: Tier 2 *Production: AMZ-26 Badger APC, MARS Badger *Upgrades **Mechanics (75MU): Stations three mechanics at the Support Charlemagne. They will automatically repair any nearby friendly vehicles. AMZ-26 Badger *260MP 40FU 6POP *Armament: 1x Rheinmetall 2cm autocannon,1x co-axial MG3 *Abilities **Transport: The AMZ-26 Badger can transport up to 1 squad. *Upgrades **ElRA (60MU): Bolts on blocks of Electro-Reactive Armor onto the Badger. Tapping into the vehicle's power-laden drivetrain, it can channel a massive electric current into a penetrating projectile, normally vaporizing the round. Doubles its armor protection. The AMZ-26 Badger is the European Federation's mainstay in the APC department. Packing an MG3 and a Rheinmetall 2cm autocannon, it has significantly more firepower than its lightly-armed counterparts. MARS Badger *340MP 100FU 12POP *Armament: 6x 230mm Rockets *Abilities **230mm Creeping Rocket Barrage: The MARS Badger will fire six M31 guided rockets in rapid succession at the target location, obliterating all infantry and flattening all structures within the barrage area. The crew will automatically “walk” each rocket forward, creating a strip-like zone of destruction. Coolown 90 seconds. The MARS Badger is a Badger APC equipped with six 230mm Rockets and a rocket guidance system. It can fire a devastating barrage, then use the chassis' speed to avoid counter-battery fire. Tier 4: Heavy Vehicle Charlemagne *Cost: 200MP 90FU *Requirements: Tier 3 *Production: Jagdbadger, Panther 1A3 *Upgrades **THEL (120MU): Sets up a THEL on the roof of the converted Charlemagne. Allows the Heavy Vehicle Charlemagne to shoot down aircraft and even engage vehicles and infantry. Jagdbadger *300MP 120FU 12POP. *Armament: 8x Spike-SR, 1x MG3 *Upgrades **ElRA (60MU): Bolts on blocks of Electro-Reactive Armor onto the Badger. Tapping into the vehicle's power-laden drivetrain, it can channel a massive electric current into a penetrating projectile, normally vaporizing the round. Doubles its armor protection. The Jagdbadger is the European Federation's mainstay in the light anti-tank vehicle department. Packing only an MG3 for self defense but a battery of Spike-SRs to actively engage enemy vehicles with, it is a deadly highly-mobile tank hunter. Panther 1A3 *460MP 180FU 18POP. *Armament: 1x Rheinmetall L/44 120mm autoloaded cannon, 1x co-axial MG3 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire LAHAT ATGM (45MU): Fires a LAHAT 120mm gun-launched ATGM at the target vehicle, dealing massive damage at long range. Cooldown 30 seconds. **Activate AMAP-ADS: The Panther will activate its AMAP-ADS hardkill ECM. AMAP-ADS is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. *Upgrades **ElRA (60MU): Bolts on blocks of Electro-Reactive Armor onto the Badger. Tapping into the vehicle's power-laden drivetrain, it can channel a massive electric current into a penetrating projectile, normally vaporizing the round. Increases its armor protection by 25%. The Panther 1A3 is the latest EF Main Battle Tank. Sacrificing armor protection and the tank-to-tank combat role, it maintains credible protection but gains increased firepower against anything that isn't a proper tank. Its autoloaded 120mm gun fires HEDP shells, making it effective against almost all ground targets. =Commanders= Urban Assault Battlegroup Lead Europe's finest urban combat specialists in the Urban Assault Battlegroup. Enforce your hold on the region with a Forward Headquarters, win the indirect fire battle with pocket mortars and mobile artillery, clear garrisons with specialized infantry, and demolish enemy strongholds with the mighty Sturmpanther. Forward Headquarters (0CP) *100MP 40FU Designate an ambient structure as a Forward Headquarters. EF Support Infantry will reinforce the building with quickcrete and stock the interior with combat provisions. Decreases the cooldown of abilities by 50%. Infantry can also retreat to the Forward Heaquarters. Only one Forward Headquarters is available at a time. Ballistic Shields (0CP) *60MU per upgrade Allocates Ballistic Shields to Sturmpionere. Once purchased, it unlocks the Deploy Shields ability. Rm-40 Pocket Mortar (2CP) *240MP 6POP 4 Men. Requires minimum of 1 Crew to operate. 28MP to reinforce. *Armament: 1x Rheinmetall 40mm Mortar, 3x G36A2 *Abilities **Set up/Pack up (1 second) **Mortar Barrage **Smoke Barrage **Direct Fire (30MU): The squad will fire the mortar directly at a nearby target. The “Pocket Mortar” is an ultralight foot mortar. While certainly having less range and a smaller punch than comparable mortars, it can be fired from the hip directly at an enemy target. AMZ-50 Marksman (10CP) *340MP 100FU 12POP. *Armament: 1x L/39 155mm Howitzer *Abilities **155mm Barrage: The Marksman will fire a five-shell salvo at the target area. Cooldown 90 second. The AMZ-50 Marksman is the main howitzer artillery platform of the European Federation. Mounting an autoloaded 39-caliber 155mm howitzer to the chassis of a MAN heavy truck, it can provide devastating artillery fire on enemy targets then quickly relocate, thanks to its lightweight and wheeled nature. Sturmpanther (11CP) *460MP 150FU 12POP *Armament: 1x 320mm Demolition Cannon, 1x MG3 *Abilities **Fire Demolition Gun (90MU): Fires a 320mm HESH warhead at the target location. This massive shell is capable of shattering bunkers and eliminating swathes of soft targets. It also causes absurd levels of spalling inside vehicles, shredding the interior of vehicles. Cooldown 60 seconds. **Clear **Activate AMAP-ADS: The Sturmpanther will activate its AMAP-ADS hardkill ECM. AMAP-ADS is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. The Sturmpanther is the ultimate vehicle to break through enemy defenses. Fitted with a bulldozer and other specialist obstacle-clearing equipment, no defensive position is safe from one of these monsters. Only one is available to a commander at one time. Special Operations Battlegroup The Special Operation Battlegroup focuses on utilizing unconventional tactics to harass and subdue the enemy. Conduct bewildering assaults through clever usage of smoke and troop singatures, deploy elite Special Forces infantry to wreak havoc behind enemy lines, and conduct powerful EW strikes on enemy vehicles. Flares (0CP) *20MU per ability use Sturmpionere can now fire illumination flares, revealing all enemy units in the area for 15 seconds. Cooldown 30 seconds. Smoke Raid Assault (2CP) *80MU, Cooldown 90 seconds An off-map artillery battery fires smoke shells at every enemy strategic point, hiding it from view. Also allows your infantry to capture neutral territory 75% faster. Kommandos (3CP) *400MP 10POP 5 Men. 40MP to reinforce. *Armament: 5x Suppressed MP7A1 *Abilities **Throw Smoke Grenade (15MU): The squad will throw a smoke grenade at the position, blocking enemy line-of-sight. Cooldown 30 seconds. **Cloak: The squad will deploy their signature Charmeleon metamaterial camouflage cloaks, rendering them invisible for the next 10 seconds. Cooldown 90 seconds. **Hold Fire: The squad will hold fire until ordered to fire. **Climb: The squad will climb over the obstacle and come down on the direct opposite side. *Upgrades **Military Parkour (45MU): Allocates ropes, powered grappling winches, harnesses, and reinforced joint padding to the Kommandos. Allows them to climb over any obstacle, buildings and barbed wire included. Unlocks Climb ability. Kommandos are specially trained infilitration experts that excel in close combat. Equipped with close-range weaponry and extensively trained and experienced in close-quarters combat, they can easily outgun any enemy infantry and even bypass military defenses. Kommandos automatically sprint when out of combat. Kommandos can be ordered to infiltrate the battlefield through any unoccupied ambient structure. Signature Manipulation (4CP) *90MU, Cooldown 120 seconds. For the next 60 seconds, all of your units on the minimap will be given incorrect signatures. Infantry will display tank signatures, weapon teams will display vehicle signatures, vehicles will display infantry signatures, and tanks will display weapon team signatures. VIRCATOR Strike (10CP) *150MU, Cooldown 90 seconds. A Storm Shadow missile equipped with a VIRCATOR directed energy warhead will strike the target location. Vehicles caught in the blast radius will disappear from the minimap and lose functionality for 15 seconds. Siege Battlegroup The Siege Battlegroup draws on the attrition-withstanding might of the European Federation. Call on consripted infantry to hold the line while heavy cargo helicopters deliver the necessary material to outlast the enemy. Finally break through enemy defenses with the largest artillery howitzer fielded by any of the superpowers. Volksgrenadiers (0CP) *200MP 6POP 6 Men. 20MP to reinforce. *Armament: 6x G36A2 *Production: Slit Trench (Doctrinal) *Abilities **Take Aim (Passive): Volksgrenadiers gain 100% accuracy when fighting in cover. **Fire Panzerfaust 3 (25MU): The squad will fire a PzF 3, a disposable anti-tank rocket, doing considerable damage to the vehicle. The PzF 3 will damage the vehicle's drivetrain if it succeeds in bringing the vehicle's health below 75%. Cooldown 30 seconds. Drawn from the masses of sub-citizens that serve as Europe's entry-level labor force and led by survivors of destroyed units, Volksgrenadiers are expendable line infantry. While they are terrible shots, they can engage enemy vehicles and gain firepower when fighting from cover. Trench (2CP) *50MP Allows Volksgrenadiers to build slit trenches. They can be garrisoned by any infantry for protection from small-arms fire and artillery. EC-660 Supply Delivery (3CP) *40FU, Coolown 120 seconds. An EC-660 Whirlwind will land at the indicated position, delivering two crates of munitions, which can be picked up by infantry. Each crate contains 60 munitions. Relief Infantry (6CP) *80MU, Cooldown 90 seconds. For the next 45 seconds, every six infantry models lost will deploy a fresh Volksgrenadier squad from the reserve infantry force to the battlefield. Schwererhaubitze-460 Artillery Strike (12CP) *325MU, Cooldown 300 seconds. A super-heavy artillery piece stationed well behind the frontline will fire a massive 460mm artillery shell at the indicated area. While rather inaccurate, it makes up for it by being incredibly powerful, able to annihilate anything and everything caught in the blast. Mobile Defensive Battlegroup Make the most out of Europe's mobile units on the defensive with the Mobile Defensive Battlegroup. Active minefields can prevent breakthroughs, while light infantry in conjunction with highly mobile air and tank support can be used to quickly react to enemy breakthroughs. Active Minefield (2CP) *120MU, Cooldown 60 seconds. An EC-220 Gadfly will land at the designated location and bury eight Active Mines and the minefield's assembly at the location. Active Mines will automatically repair minefield breaches by moving to alternate mine slots, ensuring that the minefield cannot be easily cleared or avoided. They will detonate should a vehicle run over it. Heckenschütze (2CP) *300MP 6POP 4 Men. 30MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x Scoped HK G3A4 *Abilities **Camouflage: The squad will automatically camouflage in cover. **Hold Fire: The squad will hold fire until ordered to fire. Heckenschütze are light infantry who excel at combat in the open fields of Europe. Their scoped HK G3A4 7.62mm x 51mm battle rifles make them potent at long range. 155mm MRSI Barrage (8CP) *180MU, Cooldown 90 seconds. A pair of off-map AMZ-50 Howitzers will perform a Multiple Round Simultaneous Impact barrage on the target location. The six-shell salvo will land in extremely close succession. Mechanized Counterattack (8CP) *90MU, Cooldown 60 seconds. For the next 30 seconds, all vehicles will move 10% faster and be able to capture territory points. Panther 1A3 Command Tank (11CP) *480MP 200FU 18POP. *Armament: 1x Rheinmetall L/44 120mm autoloaded cannon, 1x co-axial MG3 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire LAHAT ATGM (45MU): Fires a LAHAT 120mm gun-launched ATGM at the target vehicle, dealing massive damage at long range. Cooldown 60 seconds. **Activate AMAP-ADS: The Panther will activate its AMAP-ADS hardkill ECM. AMAP-ADS is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. **Aura: -25% cooldown and reload The Panther 1A3 is the latest EF Main Battle Tank. Sacrificing armor protection and the tank-to-tank combat role, it maintains considerable protection and increased firepower against anything that isn't a proper tank. Its autoloaded 120mm gun fires HEDP shells, making it effective against almost all ground targets. Command Panthers are equipped with ElRA and can boost the combat effectiveness of nearby units. Only one is available to a commander at one time. Air Force Ground Forces Battlegroup Supporting forces of the Air Force will fight on the ground alongside the Army. Deploy MG3 heavy machine guns alongside heavy autocannon while using elite Fallschmaegers to flank and destroy the enemy. Finally, Airborne Assault can allow you to take or hold any territory sector. MG3 HMG Team (0CP) *240MP 6POP 4 Men. Requires minimum of 1 Crew to operate. 28MP to reinforce. *Armament: 1x MG3 HMG, 3x G36A2 *Abilities **Set up/Pack up (3 seconds) The MG3 HMG team operates an eighty-year-old HMG which is a testament to its performance. It is effective at suppressing large amounts of infantry. Fallschmjägers (2CP) *400MP 9POP 4 Men. 35MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x AUGA5 *Abilities **Fire Vorschlaghammer (45MU): The squad will fire a Vorschlaghammer disposable 180mm anti-tank rocket, dealing massive damage to the target. The Vorschlaghammer will damage the vehicle's drivetrain if it succeeds in bringing the vehicle's health below 75%. Cooldown 45 seconds. Fallschmjägers are elite infantry who fast-rope directly onto the battlefield from an EC-220 Gadfly. Their bullpup rifles allow them to bring a lot of firepower to bear at any distance, and the equipment they are loaded with allow them to take on even the heaviest enemy tank. Bofors L/70 40mm Heavy Autocannon (4CP) *300MP 50FU 10POP An EC-660 Whirlwind will land at the indicated position and set up a Bofors L/70 40mm Autocannon, complete with crew. The Bofors gun is potent against enemy aircraft, but can also provide effective fire support on ground targets, where its heavy 40mm shell can deal a tremendous amount of damage to vehicles and infantry alike. Valiant Defense (4CP) *45MU, Cooldown 90 Seconds Inspires your troops with fanatic nationalism. Infantry in friendly sectors will be 25% harder to hit during the duration of the ability. Active for 45 seconds. Airborne Assault (12CP) *200MU, Cooldown 180 seconds Designate a sector for targeting. A flight of four EF3000 Hailstorms will automatically recon and attack all enemy targets within the sector with their THELs for 30 seconds. THELs will cook infantry alive, set fire to buildings dealing incendiary damage, and even melt the armor of vehicles. European Federation Expeditionary Corps Battlegroup The EFEC is renown for its exceptional equipment, aggressive strategy, and abundant experience. Make use of hardened infantry along with the most modern developments in European weapons design to overpower a more numerous foe. Sprint (0CP) *Passive All infantry can now Sprint. Upon activation, the squad will move 100% faster for the next 10 seconds. Following that will be a 30-second period when they suffer from exhaustion and move 33% slower. Obersoldaten (3CP) *380MP 12POP 4 Men. 40MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x G36A2 *Abilities **Healing (Passive): The squad will automatically heal at 1 HP per second when out of combat. **Throw Grenade (20MU): The squad will throw a concussive grenade at the target location. Concussive grenades have a tiny blast radius, but will completely ignore cover. Cooldown 30 seconds. **Throw VIRCATOR Grenade (45MU): The squad will throw a VIRCATOR grenade at the target vehicle. Completely paralyzes the target vehicle for 10 seconds. Cooldown 60 seconds. *Upgrades Upgrades are mutually exclusive. **MG4 (75MU): Equips the Obersoldaten squad with an MG4 Light Machine Gun. Able to be fired on-the-move, the MG4 is capable of exceptional fire support at long range. **Scoped MG36A2K (90MU): Equips the Obersoldaten squad with a pair of scoped MG36A2Ks. Drawing from 60-round Casket magazines, the weapon is less encumbering can can be fired more effectively on-the-move. Obersoldaten are formed from the ranks of shattered veteran units. With extensive battlefield experience, these battle-hardened soldiers are excellent combatants and can be upgraded with the best personal weaponry that Europe has to offer. VIRCATOR Shells (7CP) *Passive; 60MU per use The Panther 1A3 and the Leopard 2A8 can now all fire VIRCATOR shells. These shells do not do damage; instead they can blow out the electronics of the target vehicle (and any other vehicle nearby) and paralyze it for 10 seconds. PAH-6 Cheetah Strafing Loiter (12CP) *180MU, Cooldown 120 Seconds For the next 60 seconds, a PAH-6 Cheetah gunship will loiter over the 50m-radius area, automatically engaging any enemy it encounters with its Mauser BLK-27 27mm autocannon. Leopard 2A8 (13CP) *700MP 240FU 21POP. *Armament: 1x Rheinmetall L/44 140mm Cannon, 1x Remote-control Rooftop MG3 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles **Fire 140mm HEAT (60MU): The Leopard 2A8 will fire a 140mm HEAT shell at the target vehicle. The 140mm HEAT shell improves on the tandem-warhead shapce-charge design, and is equipped with three warheads to increase penetration even further. The shell will do massive damage to the target vehicle, and stun the vehicle crew for 3 seconds. **Activate AMAP-ADS: The Leopard will activate its AMAP-ADS hardkill ECM. AMAP-ADS is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. The latest iteration in a long line of Main Battle Tanks, the Leopard 2A8 carries a massive autoloaded 140mm cannon that is capable of penetrating the armor of an M5 Schwarzkopf or a T-100 Siberian Tiger at range. It is also clad in advanced AMAP armor modules, providing it with an impressive amount of protection from any sort of anti-tank weaponry. Only one is available to a commander at one time. Category:Blog posts